


hurt

by godjihoe



Series: drabbles for the rare ones [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, chuusoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godjihoe/pseuds/godjihoe
Summary: jinsoul patches jiwoo up





	hurt

Jiwoo’s breathing was heavy and with each inhale she could feel the sharp pain shoot through her side. “Shit,” she muttered, hand trembling and just barely latching onto the wall to her left. Her mind flashes back to an hour ago and Jiwoo thinks that maybe she shouldn’t have involved herself with the fight that Jungeun had gotten herself into. 

 

She doesn’t regret it though, at least she doesn't think she does, but she knows that the moment she gets inside her apartment that’s all she’ll be feeling. “Babe you’re home. Did you have fun?” Jiwoo freezes at the sound of Jinsoul’s voice and she tries her best not to sound so pained when she replies 

 

“I did. It was nice catching up with Jungeun,” Jiwoo’s not fond of lying but she doesn’t need Jinsoul worrying over her for the next few days. As fast as her body can take her, she tries to head towards the bathroom. Her movements stop when Jiwoo catches sight of Jinsoul leaving their bedroom. 

 

She doesn’t miss the pained look that crosses Jinsoul’s face. “I- What happened to you?” Jinsoul rushes over and immediately wraps her arm around Jiwoo’s waist as gently as she can. Her worry only heightens when Jiwoo groans in pain. Jinsoul doesn’t say anything and helps Jiwoo to their sofa, slowly helping the girl to sit down so she can rest. 

 

Jiwoo’s muscles relax just a little, now that she can finally rest. It took a lot of out her to carry herself up to their apartment, and with her luck the lift in their building just had to be out of order. She watched Jinsoul run off and Jiwoo already knew what the girl was getting. 

 

She positioned herself better so that she could rest her head against the sofa but she only felt more pain from doing so. “Stop moving,” Jinsoul’s voice caught her attention and Jiwoo stopped moving 

 

“Do I want to know?” Jinsoul’s voice was gentle and Jiwoo hissed in response when Jinsoul dabbed on her lip a little too hard. “Sorry,” Jinsoul muttered and her movement were softer now, trying not to injure the girl even more. 

 

“Just some stupid men,” Jiwoo replied and her eyes landed on Jinsouls, the girl was definitely avoiding her gaze and she knew why. “Unnie…” Jiwoo voice was more gentle now and Jinsoul’s movements stopped. 

 

“I’m still here,” Jiwoo reached out and placed her hand on top of Jinsoul’s, her heart ached when she saw the tears falling down the girl’s cheeks. “I’m not going anywhere,” Jiwoo continued and despite the pain, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on Jinsoul’s forehead. 

 

“I’m going to fix you up and then we’re going to spend the rest of the night cuddling.” 

 

Jiwoo giggled at Jinsoul’s words, but she quickly let out a groan when the pain became too much. “I won’t argue with that,” Jiwoo replied once the pain was gone, sending Jinsoul a reassuring smile so that her girlfriend didn’t cry again. 

 

Once Jiwoo was patched up, Jinsoul packed away the first aid kit. “If you move, you’re dead,” Jinsoul spoke with a tone of seriousness but Jiwoo only gazes at her with that grin she always got whenever she looked at Jinsoul. 

 

“Yes ma’am,” Jiwoo’s grinned hadn’t disappeared, especially when Jinsoul’s facade faded after she saulted. “Cute,” Jiwoo’s heart went whoosh at Jinsoul’s words, and she sat there patiently, waiting until the girl returned 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @godjihoe


End file.
